This invention relates to substituted 1,3,5-triazine compounds and compositions containing the same (hereinafter "substituted triazines") which are useful for controlling insects in agricultural crops. More particularly, this invention relates to certain 1-substituted 2,4-diamino-6,6-dialkyl-1,6-dihydro-1,3,5-triazine compounds and compositions, and their use as insecticides against a variety of insects, including larvae such as the tobacco budworm.